Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn
オッドアイズ・ユニコーン | romaji_name = Entameito Oddoaizu Yunikōn | trans_name = Entermate Odd-Eyes Unicorn | image = PerformapalOddEyesUnicorn-SHVI-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = Light | type = Beast | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | pendulum_scale = 8 | level = 1 | atk = 100 | def = 600 | number = 86157908 | effect = Trigger-like, Trigger | vi_pendulum_effect = Một lần, lúc mà lá này ở trong Vùng Dao động của bạn, khi một quái thú "Odd-Eyes" bạn điều khiển tuyên bố tấn công: Bạn có thể chọn mục tiêu 1 quái thú "Performapal" bạn điều khiển khác; quái thú tấn công đó tăng thêm ATK bằng với ATK gốc của quái thú đã chọn mục tiêu trên sân, cho đến hết Giai đoạn Chiến đấu (kể cả nếu lá này rời sân). | vi_lore = Khi lá này được Triệu hồi Thường hoặc Đặc biệt: Bạn có thể chọn mục tiêu 1 quái thú "Performapal" trong Mộ bài của bạn; tăng thêm LP bằng với ATK của nó. | pendulum_effect = Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, when an "Odd-Eyes" monster you control declares an attack: You can target 1 other "Performapal" monster you control; that attacking monster gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the targeted monster on the field, until the end of the Battle Phase (even if this card leaves the field). | lore = When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Performapal" monster in your Graveyard; gain LP equal to its ATK. | fr_pendulum_effect = Une fois, tant que cette carte est dans votre Zone Pendule, lorsqu'un monstre "Yeux Impairs" que vous contrôlez déclare une attaque : vous pouvez cibler 1 autre monstre "Potartiste" que vous contrôlez ; jusqu'à la fin de la Battle Phase, le monstre attaquant gagne une ATK égale à l'ATK d'origine du monstre ciblé sur le Terrain (même si cette carte quitte le Terrain). | fr_lore = Lorsque cette carte est Invoquée Normalement ou Spécialement : vous pouvez cibler 1 monstre "Potartiste" dans votre Cimetière ; gagnez des LP égaux à son ATK. | de_pendulum_effect = Einmal, solange sich diese Karte in deiner Pendelzone befindet, wenn ein „Buntäugig“-Monster, das du kontrollierst, einen Angriff deklariert: Du kannst 1 anderes „Künstlerkumpel“-Monster wählen, das du kontrollierst; das angreifende Monster erhält bis zum Ende der Battle Phase ATK in Höhe der Grund-ATK des als Ziel gewählten Monsters auf dem Spielfeld (selbst falls diese Karte das Spielfeld verlässt). | de_lore = Wenn diese Karte als Normal- oder Spezialbeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst 1 „Künstlerkumpel“-Monster in deinem Friedhof wählen; du erhältst LP in Höhe seiner ATK. | it_pendulum_effect = Una volta, mentre questa carta è nella tua Zona Pendulum, quando un mostro "Occhi Diversi" che controlli dichiara un attacco: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 altro mostro "Artistamico" che controlli; quel mostro attaccante guadagna ATK pari all'ATK originale del mostro sul Terreno scelto come bersaglio, fino alla fine della Battle Phase (anche se questa carta lascia il Terreno). | it_lore = Quando questa carta viene Evocata Normalmente o Specialmente: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro "Artistamico" nel tuo Cimitero; guadagni LP pari al suo ATK. | es_pendulum_effect = Una vez, mientras esta carta está en tu Zona del Péndulo, cuando un monstruo "Ojos Anómalos" que controles declara un ataque: puedes seleccionar otro monstruo "Artistamigo" que controles; hasta el final de la Battle Phase, ese monstruo atacante gana ATK igual al ATK original del monstruo seleccionado en el Campo (aún si esta carta deja el Campo). | es_lore = Cuando esta carta es Invocada de Modo Normal o Especial: puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo "Artistamigo" en tu Cementerio; gana LP iguales a su ATK. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：このカードがＰゾーンに存在する限り１度だけ、自分の「オッドアイズ」モンスターの攻撃宣言時、そのモンスター以外の自分フィールドの「 」モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。その攻撃モンスターの攻撃力はバトルフェイズ終了時まで、対象のモンスターの元々の攻撃力分アップする。 | ja_lore = ①：このカードが召喚・特殊召喚に成功した時、自分の墓地の「 」モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターの攻撃力分だけ自分はＬＰを回復する。 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | archetype1 = Odd-Eyes | archetype2 = Performapal | archsupport1 = Odd-Eyes | archsupport2 = Performapal | stats1 = Your monsters gain ATK | lp1 = You gain Life Points | database_id = 12276 }}